lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Morph (The LEGO Blazer Movie)
|gender = Male |age = 18 |professional title = Mutant of Stretching |tool = |object = Morphmobile |element = Stretching |affiliation = The LMMCU Team |occupation = Bodybuilder Member of the LMMCU Team |residence = Morph Zone, Crestal Realm The Trail House, Brickopolis |status = Alive |film = The LEGO Blazer Movie The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions The Brick Resistance The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 |short film = The Long Trail |tv series = |video game = The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions |voice actor = One of Trail's friends }} Morph is a teenage mutant who has the power to stretch his body in multiple different ways which he uses in combat and to gain access to other areas, and is a member of the LMMCU Team who provides his strong skills for aid to the team. Originally a resident and local bodybuilder from the Crestal Realm that he was forced to flee from before its destruction, Morph journeyed with his close friend Blizzard to a new realm, Brickopolis, where he repositioned his duties as a watchful protector over the Wikiverse due to his realm's destruction. Eventually, Morph met with a former resident of the Crestal Realm, Trail Blazer, who had journeyed to Brickopolis and worked with him and an enhanced team of mutants, which Blizzard had joined, to defeat the evil Lord Blox from destroying the Wikiverse as he had done to the Crestal Realm. Morph decided to carry out his own undercover missions dedicated to protecting the Wikiverse after the successful defeat of Blox, while still maintaining his ties to the LMMCU Team. Morph had gone on several different missions for a few years, protecting the Wikiverse in the process, but when Riftaar initiated his attacks across the Wikiverse, Morph was brought together again with Blizzard and Trail, with the trio working together to reunite the LMMCU Team to win the fight against Riftaar and save their own and many other universes. Afterward, Morph chose to work with Blizzard to form a new mutant resistance after Riftaar came back in a newly reincarnated form. Morph is a main protagonist in the films The LEGO Blazer Movie, The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions, The Brick Resistance, and The LEGO Blazer Movie 3, a recurring character in the TV series The LEGO LMMCU Show, and has cameo appearances in the post-credits scene of The LEGO Shado Movie and in The Long Trail. He also appears in the video games The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game and The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions. Background To be added Powers/Abilities To be added Personality To be added Objects Weapons/Accessories To be added Vehicles To be added Facilities To be added Appearances As a Main Character Films * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 TV Series * The LEGO LMMCU Show Video Games * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions As a Minor Character * The Long Trail * The LEGO Shado Movie Relationships Allies * LMMCU Team - Friends and Teammates ** Trail Blazer - Leader ** Blizzard ** Shado - Former Enemy turned Ally ** Miles "Marty" McCoy - Former Leader ** Shade Narwhalton ** GameTime ** Captain Sear - Former Leader and Predecessor ** Skylander Lord III ** Red Shogun ** iNinja ** Trigger ** Dimensional Paradox ** AnthonyM ** Dapigin ** Inferno Kill Z ** AD ** Dr. Aidan Quinn ** The Fun Streamer ** Ender Monkey ** Flakey ** Vesp Light * Brick Resistance - Teammates and Subordinates * Wikiverse Warriors - Situational Allies ** Raven ** Diarra ** Arcanna ** Mercurius ** Brutus ** Hardwire * Jimbo Wales Enemies * Master Blox / Blox Bot - Former Enemy turned Situational Ally * Riftaar * Riftarius Trivia * Morph's name and abilities were chosen by one of Trail's real-world friends for a fictional undercover operation, with Trail choosing to use his name and likeness as a character in The LEGO Blazer Movie films. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Characters Category:The LEGO Shado Movie Category:The LEGO LMMCU Show Category:The Brick Resistance Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions: Evolved Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Brunette Category:Blue Clothes Category:Black Eyes Category:Strong Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Stretching Category:Bodybuilders Category:Wikiverse